Print cartridges used in printer devices such as printers typically have one or two dimensional internal memory arrays. The memory arrays are used to store critical printing parameters that are used throughout the life cycle of the print cartridge, and may be embedded in the silicon die of the print cartridge. For example, the silicon die may be underneath the orifice plate that includes the nozzles of the print head. The printing parameters help ensure quality and proper operation of the printer, such as by tracking ink levels, for example. Running a dry print cartridge can damage the printing device (e.g., printer) in which the print cartridge is installed. When a print cartridge or ink pen is installed in an inkjet printer, the printer reads the printing parameters from the memory arrays embedded in the print cartridge.
The printer also programs information to the internal or embedded memory of the print cartridge. The programming process may be implemented by programming, burning, or damaging a specific memory location that contains a simple electrical fuse or a FET by coding in a 0 or 1 bit at the specific memory location. During operation of the printer cartridge, memory locations are programmed, burned, or damaged throughout the life cycle of the print cartridge. For example, when the ink levels in a print cartridge are completely depleted, the memory locations that control the monitoring of the ink levels may be programmed (e.g., burned), thereby making the memory locations unable to be reset if it is a one-time programmable memory or fuse. Thus, the user may discard the print cartridge in the garbage and purchase a new print cartridge for use with the printer. This is both costly for the user and wasteful of resources as perfectly useable depleted print cartridges are disposed of in the landfill and additional raw materials and energy expenditures are required to manufacture the new print cartridges. Although the print cartridge still has a useful life for printing, and may be refilled with ink, unless proper information about the amount of ink in the refilled print cartridge is provided to the printer, the printer may not function properly.